Young Wild Souls
by fcklifeex
Summary: AU: Love. If this wasn't it - than he'd never know what was. This was love in its purest form. Some said it was a crush. They'd say it was puppy love bullshit - infatuation even, but most people had never felt a love like this. A few months shy graduating high school, Jax and Harley are more than ready to embark on their destiny in the club but when do things ever go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so in my last two stories I had asked if you guys wanted a prequel of That Was Then, This is Now and if you wanted it done with Kozik or changed to Jax. Well Majority vote won and I'm writing this story with Jax and then rewriting the sequel with Jax as well. This is totally an AU so please bare with me. It will hardly follow the show at all. I had to change a lot around to make this story work with Jax but I think it'll be a great one.

Please please please let me know what you think. You're opinions mean so much to me and it only motivates me to keep writing when I know people are enjoying it. I'm so excited to write this story and I think for those of you looking for an epic love story, you'll love it too. :)

* * *

Love. If this wasn't it - than he'd never know what was. This was love in its purest form. Some said it was a crush. They'd say it was puppy love bullshit - infatuation even. But most people had never felt a love like this. It would make even the oldest of couples jealous. Their love was a livewire. Sparks flew with every kiss. Fireworks with every touch. The stars aligned whenever they were together and they did everything they could to make sure they always were.

Harley Ann Delaney was the Bonnie to his Clyde. She was his sun. His reason for living. Jax Teller's partner in crime in anything and everything. Whatever trouble he'd get into, she'd be right there beside him. He never had to hide who he was or lie about being accepted. She knew him and the club inside and out better than anyone. Hell she was the club.

Harley was the daughter to the club's Vice president and most loyal member of the club, Otto Delaney. Her mother Luanne was a pornstar but Gemma Teller had been the one to take her under her wing and showed Harley the ropes. In a few months they would graduate high school and he would get patched in, she would be one of the greatest old ladies in the history of this club. Jax was destined to be president one day, following the footsteps of his father and his step father, and Harley would be next to him, following the footsteps of Gemma.

Here she was, lying sound asleep in his arms. Her golden blonde hair laid lazily on the pillow, her vibrant green eyes closed as she dreamed ever so peacefully. This was the only time when she wasn't a ball of energy that he could admire her freely. He'd never seen a beauty quite like hers. She was a classic. Most of the women in this club pounded on makeup and hair but Harley didn't need to do that. She was just as beautiful fresh faced in his arms as she was when she had make up on during the day. There was no better feeling than knowing that she was his - mind body and soul. He'd never have a doubt in his head that they weren't on the same page. Moving the strands of golden blonde hair out of her face, Jax leaned in kissing her forehead. His fingertips lifting the side of her shirt, grazing the side of her hip where his crow would soon be displayed for the whole world to know whose old lady she was and he would proudly wear her name wherever she wanted him to.

Looking at Harley was like looking into his future. He could see exactly what he wanted and it was all with her. Unfortunately, their time would soon be up for the night. He'd have to bring her to her own home, before her father killed him. Otto would never allow Harley to be with a member. He didn't think Jax was worthy. He wanted a better life for his daughter. Wanted her to go to school to live a normal life. He knew the life of an old lady, knew what the men did on runs and how most of them were treated but he wanted more for his little girl. Jax couldn't blame him. If they were caught, he'd never get his patch but Jax didn't care. This girl right here was all that mattered. He'd decided a long time ago that if she was ever to leave that he would to. If she wanted to go to school, be something more - than so would he. His life revolved around her and her's around him. Their souls were one and there would never be a love story greater. He'd make sure of it.

"Babe,"

He whispered lowly in her ear, kissing the tip of it ever so gently. He knew better than to startle her awake. It brought a smile to his face remembering the first night that they'd missed the alarm and he had to wake her up in a hurry. She was so quick with her punches that it had left the meanest bruise on his cheek. He'd had to make up a story as to how him and Opie were messing around. Otto played no games when it came to Harley. He'd have her in the ring training with the men for self defense almost every day. She was amazing to watch. He'd seen her grow from not knowing anything to moving with a deadly grace. Just as dangerous with her hands as she was with a weapon. She could put the men to shame with her accuracy with a gun and the switchblade she kept in her back pocket made sure she was never unarmed which brought him comfort.

"Baby.." He tried again, lifting her shirt slightly more as his hand ran up her toned stomach. "Wake up babe."

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's 3 babe."

She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before huffing out a disappointed breath. They knew they both had school in the morning and they would see each other very soon, but in the late hours of the night were the only hours that they could be together freely. It wasn't easy hiding this relationship throughout the day but every chance they'd get they'd sneak away. He watched as she stood, slipping his wifebeater off of her slim body, and he couldn't help but admire the arch in her back before she slipped on her bra and her t-shirt, slipping on her jeans.

Jax stood up, slipping on his own clothes before walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her from the back. He laid his head on her shoulder, planting soft kisses on her neck. She smelled so good he couldn't help himself. He knew she was ticklish on her neck and the giggle she'd let out when his lips touched her was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Harley pushed him back when he bit her gently and she laughed.

"Babe, we gotta go!"

He laughed, pulling her closer from her belt loops so she was flush against him, "We can wait a bit longer."

"You know my dad already suspects something. If they come back from their run before I'm outta here, you could forget about that patch!"

"That wouldn't stop me." He smirked before leaning in, pressing his lips against her for a kiss.

Harley laughed, pushing him away once more. "Well, it'd stop me. I can't be with someone without a patch." She joked and he laughed, biting her lip once more before pulling away. "Now lets go, Teller."

The two made their way out through the back of the clubhouse, Jax swung his leg over and Harley did the same, putting on their helmets before she wrapped her arms around him and they rode off to her house. They were both relieved to see Otto's bike missing from the driveway when Jax pulled his bike over, Harley hopped off and took off her helmet before leaning against the bike and kissing him again. Her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers as his arms slide down to her ass giving it a playful squeeze.

"Go"

He whispered as he pulled away, giving her ass a slap as she turned to leave. He watched her expertly climb up to the second floor window of her bedroom and smirked before driving off back to his dorm at the clubhouse.

* * *

Chemistry was the last period before lunch break. The day was already dragging and Mrs. Miller was hell bent on teaching the class regardless of 90% of the students being checked out in this last semester. The only bright side to this class was that Jax, Opie, and Donna were in it with her. The four of them in one class only spelled trouble. Other than Donna, three of them had no chance nor interest in passing. In their minds, they didn't need too. They had their futures planned out in the club. Despite Otto's wishes of her going off to college - she didn't want any of that. She knew the club better than half the patched in members. It was her life and that was her future. Right by Jax's side.

Jax turned his head to look at her, with that infamous smirk. Each time the teacher would turn her back, Jax would scoot his desk closer and Harley would cough to cover up the noise. Opie and Donna laughed at the two of them but Harley reached over and grabbed Jax's hand, lacing their fingers together as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes locked on his. The simplest thing like the touch of his hand in hers would give her a high she'd never imagined.

"What're we doin' for lunch?" He whispered to the group.

"We could grab a pizza at Nino's." Opie spoke up.

"I'm so tired of Nino's." Donna sighed.

"Come on babe," Opie pleaded with a puppy pout on his face.

As hard as Donna liked to act, she knew the soft spot she had for Opie. Anything he wanted, he'd get. It was how she learned to accept the club. That and a little help from Harley. It didn't hurt to have another girlfriend in the inner circle. The only other females were Luanne, Gemma, and a bunch of croweaters. Opie's mother Mary couldn't handle the club, she'd left Piney a while ago. She wanted to take Opie with her but he refused. The men in this club were loyal and so were their old ladies. Donna knew the deal and as much as she struggled with accepting it, once that patch was sewn in - there would be no turning back.

"Fine." She gave in, crossing her arms as she shot Ope a look.

"Donna, would you like to share with the class what's so important that you need to interrupt?"

Harley knew Donna was awful under pressure, with her already blushing cheeks as she lowered her eyes, so she stepped in. "Apparently, we're going to Nino's for lunch."

"You can make your lunch plans at lunch, Harley."

Mrs. Miller crossed her arms but so did she with a smirk on her face. "Well how would we know where to get lunch if we don't decide now? That's just a waste of our lunch hour."

"That's enough Harley."

"Yes'mam."

Jax laughed as he leaned back in his seat, giving her hand a squeeze and blowing her a kiss. It was something he'd always admired. How she refused to be talked down to and intimidated. There were so many times she would get sent to the office and he'd do something to get sent right behind her. Everyone in school knew how infatuated they were. It was more of a surprise to see them apart than together. It wasn't a big deal to them who knew in school just as long as word didn't get back to the club.

Turning again to ask the class a question, Tara's hand shot up first, causing Harley to roll her eyes. Tara was dating Jax for about 8 months before he left her to be with Harley and since then, Tara's hated her. It didn't phase Harley at all though. Tara was an outsider. She never wanted to be part of the club. She'd even spent the better part of their relationship trying to convince Jax to leave. She was going to medical school in Washington after she graduated and wanted nothing more than to take Jax with her. Saddest part was that she actually thought he would leave. Now she just resented all of them.

The bell finally rang and Jax threw his arm over Harley's shoulder as they walked out the door. Leaning hey had on his shoulder the two made their way to get locker dropping both their bags in before he leaned her back against it and kissed her deeply. Without any hesitation she kissed him back, pulling him in closer against her until they heard a throat clear, looking up from the kiss to see Opie and Donna laugh before nodding their head towards the door.

"You two make me sick."

"Thanks brother."

Jax laughed as he lazily threw his arm over her shoulder again, following their two best friends out of the building and into the parking lot to their bikes. Harley hopped onto Jax's while Donna climbed up into Opie's before they drove off. She loved riding in the back of Jax's bike. His whole body seemed at ease when he was on the road. Their bodies would practically mold together when her arms wrapped around his leather vest. The smell of musk and cologne taking over her senses as his flowy hair tickled her face.

Pulling to a stop, Harley didn't want to get off. She pulled him closer and kissed the back of his neck, her tongue grazing it ever so slightly giving him goosebumps. She couldn't help but give a little laugh as she heard him growl from the bottom of his throat. The effect she had on him was amazing. Biting her lip gently, she got off his bike with him following suit. He ran up behind her, grabbing her ass before lifting her up and spinning her around. Harley couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms and legs around his 6'1 figure, kissing his lips a few times before he put her down.

"I love you," He whispered in the midst of laughing.

"I love you too baby."

She smiled as he took her by the hand to follow Opie and Donna inside. The two had learned not to interrupt them by now. They knew Harley and Jax couldn't be like this anywhere near the club. It was scary to see the change in them when they were around members but whatever time they spend being in contact, they took full advantage of. The 4 split a pizza. Opie and Jax talking about their plans after getting patched in. If they weren't the sons of members, they would've been in by now but their parents demanded they graduate before they could even consider taking this to the table.

* * *

"Dad!" Harley squealed in excitement as she got out of her dodge charger and ran across the lot. Otto had been on a run with Clay and Tig for the last few days and the three of them had gotten back in the early hours of the morning while she was already in class. Otto lifted her up and spun her around much like Jax had earlier in the day, but less ass grabbing thankfully. Jax watched as Otto beamed with pride at his daughter. She was his prized possession and he couldn't blame him.

"Prospects!"

He heard Otto call over to him and Opie. Both of them abandoning their bikes to run over to him, standing at attention. They knew they were shoe ins but they still had to play the part and do all the bitchwork. They had to put up with the hazing to prove that they really wanted this. Otto threw keys at them and nodded his head towards the bikes.

"Scrub those bikes clean. Things got messy on the run."

"Everyone okay?" Opie asked looking around to see if anyone was missing.

"Everyone's fine son, just go clean those bikes."

Jax caught the keys and handed one to Opie before they jogged towards the bikes and pulled them on the other side of the lot by the hoses. As they began to clean, Jax would catch glimpses of Harley as she began her shift with Gemma at the garage. She always stood where they could see each other. Making silly faces and blowing kisses. Every so often when nobody was watching she would flash him and laugh.

She came out to the doorway a few minutes later to call over one of the mechanics. This guy was new, cocky. Jax watched as he leaned against the doorframe, looking Harley up and down. She stole glances towards Jax but tried to be polite for the guys sake. Jax felt his blood boiling deep inside as he squeezed the sponge in his hand tightly. What he wouldn't give to go over there and smash his face into the ground but instead he saw Otto walking over. Clearly nobody had warned this kid of what happened when you hit on Harley Delaney. Before the guy even knew it he was on the floor with a broken nose and Otto ontop of him. Harley wasn't phased by any means, she just handed the keys to another mechanic before going inside.

"That'll be you if you don't stop staring." Opie broke his attention as he continued to clean Otto's bike.

"Nah, once we're patched in it'll be different man. She'll be my old lady and he'll have to accept that."

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know there's a lot of writing and back story because I'm trying really hard to develop these characters to fit my vision. I don't know how I'm going to break this up yet since Jax and Harley will be together for about 7 years like Kozik and Harley were in That Was Then, This Is Now.

It might have to be broken up into several stories. If you guys have any idea's feel free to let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I loved the response in favorites and follows to this story guys! And thank you so much to whoever left that great review. It gave me a lot of ideas that I'm sure will work!

I hope I don't disappoint! Let me know how you like this chapter!

* * *

With the sunset on a Friday night, you could be sure that the clubhouse would be full of people. The music as loud as thunder, causing the glass bottles at the bar to shake in tune with the beat. There were bodies everywhere, some with cuts, most without. The women in barely there clothing scattered about in hopes of being claimed by a member. There was a clear difference between the croweaters and the old ladies - like day and night. The croweaters would give anything to be given that title but until then, they'd strip and dance until a member was interested enough to take them to one of the dorms, if not, have them right there in the open for everyone to see.

Everyone was either drunk or high at these parties. There was no rules. Looking through the smoky haze that clouded the room, Jax's eyes met hers. Regardless of how many women were around, once their baby blues met - everyone else disappeared. Her eyes were full of hunger and desire. The way she looked at him sent chills down his bones. He did a quick survey of the room to find every man in a cut either passed out or had their attention preoccupied, now was his chance to move.

Jax gravitated towards the extraordinary being that had captured his heart, her hand taking his as she lead him outside and without a moment's hesitation, he had her pinned against the back wall. Her lips, soft and pink, trembling with excitement before they captured his. Her arms wrapped around his neck before her fingers entangled their way into his hair. She was always a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. Who was he to deny her anything? His breath caught in his throat as her moist lips moved down to his neck. Her tongue dancing gracefully against his skin, generating a low growl in her ear. Soon his hand found his way around her neck, squeezing it ever so softly as she moaned before his lips met hers again for a deep, passionate kiss.

The sound of footsteps heading their way caused the two to let go. Harley quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him around to the front of the clubhouse where she hopped on his bike.

"Let's go."

She spoke over the loud noise coming from inside. Pulling his helmet on, he handed her one so she could do the same.

"Where?"

Her body slid closer to his, taking his breath away once again as her arms slipped their way around his waist. Her chin resting on his shoulder, he felt her shrug.

"Anywhere." She replied as he started the bike and drove off the lot, out of sight. "Surprise me."

Despite all of the vibrations of the bike. He could feel her heart beating against him. It was slow and steady. She always loved riding just as much as he did. Being on the open road was like no other on a bike. He could feel her letting out a satisfied sigh as her head rested on his shoulder. It brought a smile to his face knowing how at calm this made them feel but soon he came to a stop.

In the many hills in California, this was one with a breathtaking view that he loved to go to ever since he was a kid. He helped her off the bike and took her hand, walking carefully to the edge as it overlooked the bright lights of the towns below. Her eyes widened as she admired the beauty but all he could do was stare at her. The lights from below reflecting in her eyes and even in dim lighting, you could see the golden glow of her skin. The warmth radiating off of her could make the summer sun jealous. He knew she'd love this just as much as he did.

Taking a seat, Harley pulled out her phone, playing her favorite country radio station before patting the ground next to her for him to sit. He did as he was told, pulling her body even closer to his as he watched her pull a joint out of her bra. He let out a low laugh at her extra 'pocket', as she liked to call it, and watched while she lit it and took a hit before passing it onto him.

"You know," she spoke, blowing out the smoke. "It's crazy to think that one day, one of those rooftops is going to be ours. Full of little Tellers in little leather jackets."

His lips curved into a smile as he exhaled the smoke in little rings. He could picture it all. A bunch of blue eyed blonde haired babies, a perfect mixture of him and Harley in a little suburban home all of their own. He'd be president, she'd host the family dinners, the kids playing outside with Opie and Donna's. That was the end goal. Everything he did from here on out was to get to there.

"I can't wait babe, soon as I get patched in all that money I'll be bringing in will all be stashed for that."

She took the joint, putting it to her lips as she inhaled. He could see her eyes staring out at the streets below, the lights of cars and streetlights flashing in her eyes. She exhaled the smoke slowly and rested her head on his arm. "We'll be living the dream soon enough babe, just have to make it past these last few months."

"What about after that babe? You know Otto wants you to get a degree."

"Gemma ain't got a degree and she's got the world at her fingertips."

"Gemma ain't got a degree cause she had me right outta high school. And she thinks the world ends at Charming's borders. This is it for Gemma, babe. Don't you want more?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground. He knew she hated this topic. Truth be told, he hated bringing it up. He resented Tara for wanting to leave to go to school far away but Harley had potential too. She didn't even have to leave Charming. He couldn't just let her throw her life away. Her eyes lit up once again as she blew out her last inhale and got up.

"I love this song!"

She smiled excitedly as Elvis Presley's I Can't Help Falling in Love came on. She took his hands to pull him up as she began swaying to the music. His arm slid around her waist as his free hand held her smaller one in his, they danced slowly to the rhythm. He knew she wanted to change the topic, he also knew better than to argue with her. She did love this song though. The first day he'd met her, this song was playing and she was singing at the top of her lungs. Otto was a big Elvis fan and it all rubbed off on Harley. Now here she was, head on his shoulder, her harmonious humming against his neck as they danced slowly on the hillside and he had no doubt in his mind he'd pick this over a clubhouse party anyday.

"I'm going to marry you to this song." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her a little tighter against him.

"I'll hold you to that." She smiled.

* * *

"Harley!"

Her dad's voice shouted from the lot early Saturday morning. Though she'd already been working in the office for a few hours, loud noises weren't very welcomed. She got up from the chair and made her way to the door, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her shorts. With her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, she did a quick survey of the lot. The bikes were all there, the employees were there, but she couldn't see Otto anywhere.

"Jesus Christ."

Harley heard Gemma mumble behind her as she approached the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Following Gemma's gaze she saw him across the lot, holding the battered employee from the other day by the collar as he called her once more. With a deep inhale and a laugh she looked up at Gemma who urged her forward.

"Go, sweetheart. Get this out of the way so that poor man can be put out of his misery."

Crossing the lot, she could see people staring. One set of eyes in particular caught her attention. Those mesmerizing blues. She could see the nervousness in them from across the lot, but there was also a hint of satisfaction in them. She knew how mad Jax had been when that guy tried to hit on her. It was sexy how protective he was. His jealous streak was a mean one but it wasn't any worse than the rest of the men. She chuckled to herself, placing one hand over her mouth to hide her smile, the other on her hip as she took in the man.

His once sun kissed face and chiseled bone structure, now a black and blue jumbled mess. She could see the indents from Otto's rings on his face. His eyes swollen into tiny slits that he could barely see out of. He was sweating. Nervous and afraid. Otto nudged him forward. Avoiding all eye contact, his raspy voice finally spoke out.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful, Ms. Delaney. Won't happen again."

"That's alright, Ronny."

It really was alright. It aggravated her how aggressive her father would get. This guy was new, he didn't know any better and he sure as hell could've been let off with a warning but no - Otto had to make an example out of him. With all the legal trouble this club was in, the last thing they needed was to get brought in for some stupid shit. With a heavy sigh, her eyes met her dad's and she shot in a disappointed look before returning back to the office with Gemma.

"Boys will be boys, honey. You're Big Otto's to protect until you find yourself an old man."

"Yeah, Gem but the last thing Otto or any of them need it to catch a case when there's bigger issues at hand."

"Well the only thing you need to be worrying about right now is graduating. You can start worrying about the club in a few months."

"I always worry Gem. Luanne would be crushed if anything happened to him."

She felt the older woman's hands on her shoulders, giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze. If there was one person you needed to be on good terms with it was Gemma Teller. Gemma was her mentor in this cruel world. As much as she wished she could be this close with her own mother, she'd rather be head of the club than directing porn. She'd starred in her fair share before she met Otto and he put her behind the camera. Luanne wasn't a role model by any means but her dad looked at her like she was an angel. She couldn't say why but she did want a love like theirs.

With a sigh, Harley took a sip of her water before walking back out to the office door to call in Jax. Even though the guys had club business, Gemma kept all of them working at the garage when they could. She could always use a helping hand and it kept a good cover for them. They were just hard working mechanics with a love of bikes, she would always say. It was fitting. They did all know their way around bikes pretty well but they couldn't be bothered with any of the paperwork and left it all behind for her and Gemma to fill out which annoyed the crap out of her. In this case she didn't necessarily mind. It would give her a chance to be closer to Jax for longer than 2 minutes.

"Miss me already, babe?"

Jax said with a smirk on his face as he stepped up through the doorway. Both of their eyes immediately widened when he caught his mistake. Gemma was in there with them and they knew she never missed a beat when it came to listening in. Looking over her shoulder, Harley could see the queen already interested with her cocked eyebrows and a smug look of curiosity on her face. Trying to play it off cool, Harley held out some papers for Jax as nonchalantly as possible.

"Here. You forgot to fill these out again."

"Uh, yeah - sure thing."

He turned to go towards the door but came to a halt upon hearing Gemma's voice. They were SO close to being home free but of course she'd never let that slide.

"Babe, huh?"

"It's not a big deal, Ma."

She didn't by any of that. You could easily tell with Gemma. Her arched eyebrows - her narrow focused eyes. The way her hands rested so comfortably but yet so demanding on her hip. It was something Harley always admired about Gemma. How intimidating she could be. She could go from the being the sweetest soul to being the biggest bitch in a moments notice. She was never one for bullshit and demanded respect and attention she'd undoubtedly earned, but to be on the receiving end of that look was terrifying. They watched as she walked over to the door to shut it behind them before turning to look at the young couple. Though their faces showed no fear, inside they were shaking.

"Talk, now." She said, crossing her arms.

"Come on Mom. I got a lotta work to do."

"Don't give me that. You had one car you just finished with. When did this happen?"

Biting her lower lip, Harley's eyes shifted out the window before meeting Gemma's again. It was better to come clean with her than anything else. Just like ripping a bandaid she told herself. "About 6 months ago." Jax's eyes shot right to her then back at Gemma to gauge her reaction.

"I knew I saw you two gettin' chummy. Do you know how dangerous this is?!"

"Hence why we haven't told anyone but Ope and Donna, Ma."

"Don't Ma me. What if you'd said this shit in front of Otto? You wanna end up like that poor kid? How long do you plan on keeping this going?"

"That's not going to happen. Once I get patched in, Harley will be my old lady and Otto won't have a say."

"You really think that's going to happen? Otto will KILL you Jackson!"

"I won't let that happen."

Harley finally spoke up. Though she was nervous, her voice didn't shake, nor did she stutter. It was firm. She knew when it did come down to her dad finding out that she wouldn't let anything happen to Jax. Gemma's eyes shot to her as she stopped pacing. They narrowed at her and Harley swore she could see the fire behind them but she didn't budge.

"This is bullshit. Outta anyone you two coulda chosen."

"There is no one else, Gemma." Jax spoke again. "She's it for me."

With a defeated exhale, Gemma looked between the two of them. Jax stepped closer to grab Harley's hand and lace their fingers together. As much as she wanted to faint right now, this would be the absolute worse moment. The older woman took a deep breath, crossing her arms again and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Fine. This is the stupidest thing you two have ever done, but if my son's going to be with anyone - I'm glad it's you."

Harley smiled, opening her arms to give Gemma a hug. "And you won't say a word to anyone?"

"You know better than anyone that my lips are sealed, sweetheart."

* * *

The clubhouse was once again full of people that night. Being a prospect, him and Opie had spent most of the night behind the bar. Harley and Donna would dance and drink and have fun but return to the bar to keep them company while the served the drinks. He hated doing this bitch work. He'd mentally count the days until this bullshit was over. No more sitting in the back of the room in church. No more running meaningless errands. His father had started this club, he shouldn't even have to do this, but rules were rules and he was going to respect that.

Soon enough, he lost sight of Harley. As nervous as that made him - he knew nothing bad could possible happen to her in here. One, she could handle herself extremely well and two, no one here would let anything happen. He told Opie that he'd be right back and walked down the long hallway to the dorms to climb up to the roof. This was his safe haven. His one quiet place to think. He missed his dad. Yeah Clay was a good stepfather. He made Gemma happy and he was a great president, but there's nothing in the world like your old man. It'd been two years since he'd passed and a day hadn't gone by that he hadn't thought about him. It was tough when he was alone. Those two years felt like two days. Like he was going through it all over again.

Arms wrapped around him and he was surrounded by the sweet aroma of her body spray. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against her shoulder, feeling her lips trailing his neck. Harley was always a welcomed distraction. Somehow always knowing when he needed her most. He grabbed her by her wrist, bringing her around to the front of him and sitting her on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned her back against him to look down at the crowds of drunks hanging around the lot. There was one thing he was certain of, he'd never leave her and his kids hanging. The thought of another man being with her the way Gemma had so easily moved on with Clay made him sick. Harley would forever have her old man to count on and he knew he'd forever have his old lady by his side.

"Do you think I'll ever be as good as J.T. in running this club?"

"You got big footsteps to fill babe, but I think you'll be the greatest president in SAMCRO history."


	3. Chapter 3

The lot wasn't to busy for a weekday afternoon. Gemma had said she was of to run errands but she knew one of them would be the meeting with Jax's principal for the fight he'd gotten in earlier at school. Either way, Harley was left in charge so she had the music blasting while she did some homework with Donna in the office. Gemma wouldn't mind, she'd just be happy that Harley was actually paying some attention to class. The men were in church, something had been up the last few days. From what she heard from Jax, there was trouble with the Niners. Apparently they were getting their gun supply from someplace else and that was not okay with the Sons. Otto and Clay weren't happy about this at all. She could see the stress in their faces with every passing day.

She heard Donna sigh and looked up to see her staring out the window to the clubhouse. Donna couldn't understand why Opie was choosing to do this. To be apart of the club. Opie was open with her too. Told her everything that went on but Donna wasn't nearly as understanding. Loyal, yes, but she didn't want to understand it. Why they would chose a life of crime. She'd heard them talking about it for years but went Jax and Opie finally got their prospect cuts, it took her by surprise. She thought it was just a phase. Just something teenage boys dream about, but it was far from that. This was real and she needed to get on board and fast.

"What's on your mind?" Harley spoke up, putting her pen down and leaning back in the office chair.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"All this shit with the Niners. Otto hasn't been able to sleep in days."

"I just don't get how they take this so seriously."

Harley lowered her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing at the brunette. "You think this is a joke?"

"No - it's... It's - " Donna's eyes shifted nervously. Harley's bad side wasn't somewhere anyone wanted to be.

"These men's lives are in danger everyday. They've lost brothers. Shed a lot of blood. Everything they do is for the club. If you think this is a fucking joke, you need to take your shit and go because once Opie sews in that patch, he's one of them."

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "No that's not what I want. I just.."

"You just nothing Donna. Either you're with it or against it. You love Ope, you learn to love this club."

Donna went silent. She knew that was harsh but there was no room for doubt in this life. Being an old lady meant being as strong as those men. Sometimes even tougher. Being their backbone when the life got to them. Being their support when they needed it most. A man was only as strong as the old lady that stood behind him. Any weakness could cost them their life. Donna was a great girl but she needed to make up her mind.

Gemma entered the room, a smug look of pride in her face. She'd overheard the encounter. Harley was a fast learner. She loved this club. When Jax and her took over the club would be in good hands. WIthout a word, she placed her purse on her desk and leaned her arm on it, her other hand resting on her hip she stared down at Harley and Donna. The two young women looked at eachother, confused at the staredown before Harley spoke up.

"Everything ok, Gem?"

She huffed out an irritated breath, moving her bangs out of her face with hands. "What do you know about Jax getting suspended from school?"

"Oh.." Harley bit her lip, looking down.

"Oh? Oh? You didn't feel the need to tell me?"

The younger woman laughed a little, though it only pissed Gemma off more, she really couldn't help it. "Come on Gem. You know better than anyone, I don't talk."

Gemma's face twisted in anger but she couldn't be to upset. Harley was taking after her and if It was one thing she instilled in her was the importance of secrets. She came around from the other side of the desk and crossed her arm.

"I forgot how much attention you actually pay. Tell me why he got suspended."

"Now, that's a conversation between you and Jax. But I can promise you he won't be suspended for long."

The older woman cocked her eyebrows and Donna turned to look at her. "Why?" Gemma asked.

"I'll talk to him. It's just unreasonable to suspend someone a month from graduating."

"Yeah, okay."

Gemma's eyes shot to the lot to see the men coming out and the girls watched her storm out there to get to Jax. The smirk on Harley's face scared Donna. She could see the wheels turning in her head. After a few minutes, her attention turned back to Donna and she smiled.

"Hey, Don - will you do me a favor and finish this paper for me? "

"Uh, sure but why?"

"Something just came up."

Harley patted Donna's shoulder before she walked across the lot. Though the guys had dispersed, her eyes caught sight of the crazy haired man by the picnic tables.

"Tig," she yelled across, putting her hands in her back pockets, as he ran up to her. "You guys got anything going on tonight?"

"Nah, doll. Why? What's up?"

"I need a favor."

* * *

"How'd your mom take the news?"

"Ripped me a new one."

Jax shrugged his shoulders as they lay on a blanket on the rooftop. His fingers twirled her long blonde hair as they watched the stars become more and more visible with the night sky. He pulled her closer, her head laying on his chest while she ran her fingertips up and down his toned stomach. He felt her shrug against him before hearing her voice again.

"Least she didn't do it in front of the guys."

"You ain't gotta tell me." He chuckled lowly before sighing. "He said I'd be lucky if they let me graduate. You know the deal. Without that diploma they won't patch me in."

"I know babe, but don't worry. I know he'll come to his senses soon enough. This suspension is bullshit."

"I don't even know why I have to get a diploma in the first place. It ain't like I'm going to go to college. Half the men in the club never even went to high school."

Harley laughed acknowledging the truth in that statement. "Yeah well none of the men in that club are the president's kid."

He smirked and lowered his head closer to hers. The sweet smell of her shampoo calming him down again. He kissed her forehead and laid his head back. He needed this. After a day of working at the shop and listening in at church with no say in what was happening, he was more than irritated. He had ideas. He knew what they could do next, but just because he was a prospect, he wasn't allowed to speak up. Clay was no help either when he pulled him aside. Just told him to worry about dealing with Gemma. It was the most frustrating thing in the world. Now on top of all this he had to figure out if he was even going to graduate.

"You ever just sit there and think about all you have going against you?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her eyes lifting to meet his. "But it's not good to dwell on it."

"Why? All this stuff with the Niners. They're starting another war and I have no sa. " He looked down and she leaned up on her elbow.

"Because then you sit around and feel sorry for yourself and only the weak do that. You Jackson Teller are not weak. You have more ability to make change than any of those men. You want to be heard. You open your mouth and bring it to that table. You're John Teller's son, that alone comes with power and respect. Patch or no patch."

Jax looked up into her eyes and he could see the fire behind them. They were full of determination and belief. Harley believed in him and hearing her say the words out loud made him believe it to. His word did hold weight. His father made this club what it was today and he'd keep it going strong. They'd listen to him at that table tomorrow. He'd make sure of it.

Harley laid back down on him when she saw that she'd gotten through to him. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of her steady heartbeat against him. She was so good at motivating him and moving on like it was nothing. He kissed her forehead and laid back to look at the stars again. JT would be proud of his old lady and that brought a smile to his face.

She got up after a few minutes and kissed his lips. "I gotta head out babe. Otto wants to have a family dinner tonight so mom and I need to get shit ready."

He laughed as he kissed her back. " Want me to come?"

"Yeah, you'll be on the table roasted with an apple in your mouth by the time he's done with you."

He laughed but deep down he knew she wasn't lying. He was getting closer and closer to getting patched in and Otto would have to find out sooner or later but he was dreading it. Big Otto was one scary mother fucker and Jax was terrified, but watching his girl walk out of the room, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. If Otto did kill him for this, he wouldn't regret his actions at all. Just knowing she was his, even for a short period of time, made it worth it.

* * *

"Alright, you ready?"

Tig whispered quietly after they searched the perimeter of Principle Myers house. At 11:52pm, they could see him sitting peacefully watching TV while his kids and his wife were upstairs in their bedrooms. Harley and Tig had been scoping out the place for over 3 hours to find the perfect time to get him alone. Once they saw that last bedroom light flicker off, it was go time. Harley nodded at tig, straightening out her clothes before placing an innocent smile on her face and knocking on the door while Tig waited off to the side of it.

"Harley? What're you doing here? It's almost midnight."

Myers said as he opened the door. The man was in his silk pj's with a half wrapped robe around him. Clearly working at this school wasn't a paying him to bad. The confused look on his face was only going to make this more meaningful. Harley smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry Principle Myers, I really needed to talk to you and I wasn't able to get off my shift until now. Mind if I come in?"

The old man adjusted his robe and looked behind him for a moment before turning back to her. "This can't wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not."

She shook her head innocently. When he opened the door further, Tig stepped in and punched the man in his nose, hard enough to momentarily knock him out. Harley caught the large man to make sure there wasn't any unnecessary noise and the two dragged him to the garage where they tied him to a chair and waited for him to wake up. Tig crossed his arms as Harley slapped him awake.

"Wha - what's going on?!"

"Shh" She began.

"What's this about?!" He interuppted again and Harley smirked.

"I think you know what this is about, George. Jax. Jax Teller? I think you know him pretty well."

"Wha - What? What about him?"

"You see George, I think you were being quite unreasonable with that suspension. In fact the threat to keep him from graduating was quite bullshit."

"Jax Teller got a fitting punishment for talking to a teacher the way he did.."

Harley pulled out the knife she had in her pocket as she came up behind him and placed it at his neck. She could feel him trembling under her as his breathing quickened. Tig looked on with a sick satisfied smirk as she continued.

"No no. What I think is that you had a very bad day at work and you decided to take it out on Teller for the wrong reasons. What you're going to do, is call him and his mother in tomorrow and explain to her that you made an irrational decision based on a stressful day and that he'll be fine for graduation."

"You can't do this!"

"I'd keep my voice down if I were you. Wouldn't want to wake your wife and kids." His eyes widened with fear and she smirked down at him, pressing the knife harder into his neck, just enough to draw blood. "You see, I'm pretty good at doing my homework Mr. Myers. I know where your wife works, where the girls go to school, where they have ballet practice. Now you wouldn't want my friend here." She motioned at Tig with the knife before returning it to his neck, "to pay them a visit would you?"

"Why are you doing this Harley? This has nothing to do with you. You don't want this on your record." He pleaded.

"It's not about me George. We're a loyal breed. You messed with Teller, you messed with all of us. You see, Jax, has a bright future in this club. You not letting him graduate would severely put a damper on those plans. I'm not letting that happen. As for my record, there won't be anything on it. You won't call the cops we got every cop in town working for the MC and if you do try to call, they'll just let us know and then some very angry bikers would pay a visit to Susan at the diner and to Emma and Lily at the ballet studio on Main. None of us would want that right?"

He shook his head vigorously, wincing from the pain of the knife and Harley smiled down at him. She cut the tape holding him down and nodded her head over to Tig to leave. "I think it's best you think long and hard on how you want to move forward."

The two left the house, running back to Tig's bike before driving off. "Jesus Christ Harls. You sounded worse than Gemma back there. All this for Jax?"

"Jax is my best friend Tig. Nobody fucks with that. Besides, this guys a douche."

"Hate to say it." He chuckled as he pulled over in front of her house. "But I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks Tig. And remember - this stays between us."

"Lips are sealed dollface."


	4. Chapter 4

Jax had been dragged out of the clubhouse bright and early by Gemma. He didn't understand why, seeing as he was suspended. All he wanted to do was sleep. Between the club, the garage, and all of the hours pointlessly spent in a classroom, he was exhausted. He was actually looking forward to this suspension but Gemma had other things in mind. By 7am he was showered and dressed to leave the house with her shadowing him at every step to make sure he wouldn't just lay back down.

The main office was already filled with people. All of them shuffling papers or chatting about whatever was on the news or eating their breakfast. He sat down on one of the chairs and watched as his mom talked to one of the secretaries. He was so pissed he had to be there this early. Not even on a regular school day would be be here at this time.

"He'll see us in a minute."

Gemma walked back up to Jax. Her arms crossed firmly across her chest with her lips pursed in annoyance. He knew she hated coming to the school. It was never for any good achievements, but all she asked was that he graduate and she'd be damned if this principle would stop them.

"Mrs. Morrow, Jax, principle Myers will see you now."

The lady behind the desk called out to them and Gemma grabbed Jax's arm, practically dragging him to the office. When they walked in, he motioned for them to sit at the two chairs in front of his desk and they did, but they couldn't help but stare at him. Something was off. They could see his hands practically shaking before they're eyes caught sight of a cut along the side of his neck, it was still irritated and red. Jax cocked an eyebrow before Gemma spoke up.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to your neck?"

They watched as he froze for a moment, his hands shaking more than before. His eyes shifted between the two of them unsure of how to answer but decided to place his hand over it, and clearing his throat.

"Just cut myself shaving. Thats all." Gemma raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie but let it go and nodded so he continued. "So, I was able to do some thinking last night, and I realized that I was being unreasonable about the whole thing. It's unfair to keep Jax from graduating when he's managed his way through 4 years. I was just having an off day and made an irrational decision. We'd love to have you back in class."

The mother son pair gave eachother a look at the scripted speech but it only clicked in Gemma's head. This was the same shit Harley was spewing in the office yesterday. A sly smirk came across her face as she met eyes with the principle and he froze again. This time the fear more prominent than last. Gemma looked down at Jax and they both stood up.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses." She reached out to shake his hand. "See you at Graduation George."

Jax left the office confused. He wasn't sure what just happened back there or why his mom had a knowing smirk on her face. "What was that?"

"That was your darlin' girlfriend."

"What're you talkin' bout, Ma?" He raised an eyebrow looking at Gemma.

"You really think he got that gash shaving?"

"No, but what makes you think it was Harley?"

"I asked her about your suspension yesterday. She said those exact words. Said she'd talk to him, make him see he was being unreasonable."

Jax felt the anger flare up in him. She never mentioned this shit. This could've gone horribly wrong. Did she even consider what would've happened if she got caught? If he'd gone to the cops? How could she not tell him this? This was bullshit.

"Calm down, Jax. Nothing bad happened."

"But it could've."

"You know Harley's smarter than that. She did what an old lady should have."

* * *

Grabbing her chemistry book from her locker, Harley slammed the locker door shut, only to see Jax standing behind it. She jumped slightly, placing her book against her chest.

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled. "Don't do that."

Taking a look at him, she noticed he was mad. They hadn't run into each other all day, nor had he texted her so she assumed he'd found out. Did she really care? No. It had to be done and he'd come to see that eventually. It's not like she was going to sit back and let his life get derailed by something as stupid as a diploma.

"Where were you last night?" His voice was deep. Stern.

"Judging by the sound of your voice, you already know the answer to that."

Harley pulled a loose thread from her shirt before moving around him to walk down the hallway to their next class. Jax followed hotly. You could practically see the steam coming off of his head from her reaction. She heard him huff out a deep, aggravated breath as she opened the door to their class.

Being late as usual, the whole class stopped to stare at them as they quietly made their way to their seats. Donna tried to grab her attention and Harley looked over at her as she motioned to Jax, silently whispering 'what's wrong?'

Harley shrugged her shoulders and Jax immediately slammed his hands onto the desk after witnessing the exchange. "You know exactly what's wrong." He half yelled out at her.

She cocked her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No cause I would've told her if I did."

Donna and Opie looked on wide eyed at the hostile confrontation. Jax stood up, causing the whole room to stare again. "So going behind my back is something I should be fucking happy about?!"

Leila stood, kicking her seat of from under her. "Damn fuckin' right you should. Least one of us has the balls to do something other than sit back and whine!"

"Jackson! Harley!" Mrs. Miller interrupted

"What?!" they both shouted, breaking the intense eye contact to see everyone staring at them wide eyed.

Tara had her hand over her mouth in shock at the whole scene and the teacher jumped back, scared by their tones. "Office, now!" She yelled, pointing her finger forcefully at the door.

Jax flipped his desk over as he followed Harley out the door. The noise caused the teacher to jump as they walked out, walking silently down the hallway to the main office. When they got there, the secretary told them to head into Mr. Myers office.

The principal looked at them more in fear than anything else. He offered them a seat but neither moved from their spots on opposite sides of the room. He looked between the two of them but their eyes were staring intently into each other's.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

He tried to break their focus but got nothing. Clearing his throat, he tried again. This time they both looked at him. The intense anger and hate in both their eyes causing him to freeze momentarily.

"Look." He took a deep breath for courage before speaking up. "Why don't you to take the rest of the day off, huh? Just to cool down. It seems like there's a lot going on. Just please, go quietly."

Harley looked at Myers then at Jax before walking out of the office and stormed to her locker. The nerve of him. Talking to her like that. She'd done him a favor. Something he clearly wouldn't do for himself. Throwing her books down into the locker, she slammed it shut and walked out to her car to go to the garage.

It wasn't long before she heard the roar of a single bike following behind her as they pulled to a stop in the lot. Gemma and Luanne were talking by the office door when they saw the two pull up in an angry rush. They made their way over, only to see Harley get out of her car and go towards the clubhouse with Jax once again hot on her trail.

"What's going on?" Luanne tried to call out after them but the large doors of the clubhouse slammed behind them.

"GET OUT!" Jax yelled, full of rage at the few hang arounds.

The clubhouse was empty of any members, thankfully. The rest of the randoms running out of the door as quickly as they could, leaving only the infuriated couple behind. Harley looked at Jax, arms crossed, lips pursed. Her eyes burning holes in him. He returned the look, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides as his chests heaved up and down in heavy breaths.

"Why?! Why did you go behind my back?!" He yelled, knocking over a chair.

"Because you would've been dumb enough to stop me! You and I both know it had to be done!"

"Did you think for once what would happen if you got caught?!"

Harley grabbed a cup from the pool table, throwing it as hard as she could but he moved out of the way. "You think I'm stupid enough to get caught?! Is that how little you think of me!? And how dare you even say that when half the shit the club does has a higher risk of getting caught!"

"That's the club! Not you! You're an old lady so fucking act like it!"

"Don't you tell me how to fucking act Jackson Teller! I did my job as an old lady and SAVED your ass! Why don't you man the fuck up instead of double guessing yourself at every turn!"

Jax stormed over, grabbing her by her arms and slamming her back against the wall, holding her pressed against it. Harley sucked in her breath, wincing at the pain but shoved him off of her. "Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled, she could feel the tears burning in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Don't you fucking see that I did this for you?! I want you live YOUR dream! To be at the head of YOUR club and I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of it! I don't give a fuck if we're over or not, you belong at the head of that table and nothing is going to stop that from happening!"

He looked into her eyes, running both of his hands through his hair as he listened to her words. The passion behind them, the determination. Before he could control himself, he placed both of his hands on her cheeks, pinning her back up against the wall to kiss her deeply. Her tears wetting his cheeks as she returned the kiss. Her hands cupping his face as their lips devoured each other's. His hand still down her body, grabbing her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he lifted her against him.

The doors of the clubhouse swung open and the guys walked in with Gemma and Luanne following nervously behind them trying to stall. Jax put Harley down and the two of them froze as they turned to face the members. Otto made his way to the front and saw the two.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, causing Jax and Harley to jump.

Otto looked ready to tackle Jax so Harley pushed him down towards the hallway. "Jax run!"

She stepped in front of Otto but he shoved her out of the way and onto the ground. She watched him grab a shotgun from their meeting room and went off running towards Jax. Juice and Tig ran over to help her up and she looked over at Clay with begging eyes. "You have to stop him."

Clay let out a heavy sigh and nodded, motioning his head to Chibs and Opie to run after the two while the rest of them ran out the front. They saw Jax and Otto running around from the back of the clubhouse and onto the lot. Chibs and Opie not far behind.

"Otto!" Clay's voice boomed through but Otto wasn't having any of it.

Jax was cornered between the bikes and Otto finally got to him, pointing the shotgun right at his chest. "You peice of shit!" He screamed at him. "My own daughter!"

Everyone froze, gathered around the two. Chibs and Opie keeping their distance as to not anger Otto anymore than he already was. Gemma and Luanne stood back, hands covering their mouths knowing that they had no say in what was going to happen. Harley looked between everyone and ran over to her father, stepping between him and Jax. "Dad, please!"

"Move Harley! This asshole knew the rules, now he's gonna get what he knew was coming!" He tried to push her out the way but she wasn't moving this time. "I said MOVE!"

"Dad, please just listen to me!" She pleaded again but he wasn't budging. Shaking her head, she grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, putting it against her own chest.

"Harley get out of the way!" Luanne shouted from the side but Harley's eyes remained on her father's.

With a shaky breath, she locked eyes with her father. "You have no idea how much I love this man, dad. If you want to kill him, you're going to have to take this shot through me."


	5. Chapter 5

There was an uncomfortable silence looming over the clubhouse the next couple of days. Everyone except for Otto was excited for the young couple but they wouldn't dare share their opinions. Luanne had tried talking to him but he wasn't having it. He hadn't even spoken to anyone in days. The thought of his daughter being with Teller had hit him hard. The life of an old lady was full of sex, drugs, violence - he didn't want that for Harley. She knew that, but she'd be damned if she let Otto choose her life for her. This is what she wanted. This is who she was. And Jackson Teller was who she was meant to be with. Otto needed to get on board with that. She was no longer a child. At 18 she already knew more about the club than any old lady other than Gemma. He needed to accept her place.

"You alright?"

Gemma's voice was heard coming through the office door of the garage. Harley turned her attention towards the older woman, stress and worry written all over her face. They hadn't spoken much since the incident between Otto and Jax. She could imagine it wasn't easy seeing her son at the wrong end of a shotgun but she knew Gemma wasn't upset at her. There was always a hint of pride behind those dark brown eyes.

"Yeah."

Harley answered shortly. She straightened her back to sit up slightly higher on the seat. The least she could do was make herself look like she was fine. She absolutely hated fighting with her father. Everyone knew that. Jax had tried to cheer her up but none of it was working. They were both stubborn in every sense of the word and neither was going to break on this issue.

Gemma pursed her lips. She knew she wasn't going to get much out of her. Harley would talk when she felt like it. Otherwise, her lips were sealed. The older woman walked to the other chair on the other side of her desk, leaning back on it as she observed Harley's demeanor. As tough as she tried to look on the outside, that hard shell was bound to come down - usually in a very destructive manner.

"You seen Jax?"

Harley's eyes lifted the sheet of paper she was blankly staring at to meet Gemma's. "Huh?"

"Jax, honey. You seen him?"

Her shoulders lifted into a small shrug, barely acknowledging the question. "He's running errands for the club with Ope.."

"Alright, that's it."

Gemma placed her hands over the papers Harley was working on and stood up, leaning over the younger woman. Enough was enough. This girl was a shadow of the young, vibrant, blonde that was running this place. All of this over an argument with Otto. Harley looked at Gemma's hands before lifting her head again to meet her eyes.

"Get up." Gemma demanded. "You and your father have been moping around making everyone miserable. Get up and go talk to him about it."

Harley's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, even Gemma was taken aback by it as the young woman slowly stood up. "Do not - Gemma. I repeat, do not tell me what the fuck to do. If and when I talk to Otto, it'll be on my own time. Understood? If my 'moping' inconveniences you, than thats your problem. "

She took one more look at the older woman before grabbing her phone and bag from the desk and heading out of the office door, brushing right past Jax without saying a word. Everyone had been on her case lately. Like she should go apologize to Otto. He was the one who shoved her. He was the one who was running around threatening to kill the man she loved. If they thought she would be the one to apologize, they had another thing coming.

* * *

Jax had just gotten back from doing inventory at their warehouse with Opie. The club was going to put another deal together with the Niners and the last thing they needed was the Mayan's interfering. He was just surprised Otto hadn't taken away his prospect patch as it was. He'd been treading lightly around him, not that he'd even been around since the fight. Jax just couldn't get over the fact that Harley had gotten between him and a loaded gun. Yeah, Otto wouldn't shoot his only daughter, but it was pretty badass to see. Anything could've happened. He could've slipped up and shot her by accident, but her only priority was not letting him get hurt. He never wanted at see a gun pointed at her again but damn what an amazing old lady he had.

The two men got off of their bikes, Opie headed into the clubhouse to meet with Piney but Jax wanted to see her. All he wanted to do was wait til she got if work and wrap himself around her. She'd been distant ever since the fight but he knew better than to tell her to snap out of it. Harley had a deep bond with Otto and this was taking its toll on both of them. He felt like shit being the cause of it but he had fallen in love with this woman. Otto had to see that. It was more than a game to either of them.

As he approached the office, he heard Gemma's voice loud and sharp before he heard Harley's much lower tone and then she stormed out of the office. She bumped into his shoulder but didn't even stop to acknowledge him. She just kept walking towards her car. He looked at the door again to see Gemma approaching, arms folded over her chest, a defeated look on her face.

"What was that?" He demanded, knowing his mother wasn't one to mind her own business.

Gemma sighed, "I told her it was time to stop moping around and go talk to Otto. "

"Jesus Christ, Gemma." He let out an aggravated breath as he moved his hair behind his ears, watching Harley's car pull out of the lot. " Why can't you ever keep your mouth closed."

"She needed to hear it!"

"No, mom. She didn't!"

He sighed before pulling out his phone to dial her number. The phone rang and rang but he got no answer. After the third try, he put his phone in his pocket and headed inside the clubhouse. Opie was already behind the bar, having a beer with Tig. He walked over to the two, sitting on one of the stools as the man behind the bar slide him a bottle. Jax took a heavy sip before Tig spoke up.

"Trouble in paradise?"

With a deep breath, the young blonde brushed his thumbs against the cold hard glass and shrugged. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Yeah, he liked not having to hide his relationship with Harley but at what cost? Her fighting with her dad? It wasn't ideal for anyone. He looked up at the crazy blue eyes of the Sergeant at Arms and nodded.

"To say the least."

"What happened out there?" Opie questioned, facing his best friend with concern.

"Gemma couldn't keep her mouth shut. She told Harley to get over it."

Both men winced at the thought. Yeah it had gone on long enough but no one would dare intervene. That was a family affair. Both Otto and Harley were cut from the same cloth. Their bite just as vicious as their bark. At this point, everything was at a stand still. One wrong word from anyone and the two would jump down their throats with pent up aggression towards one another. Even Luanne was scared to get involved.

"Leave it to Gem."

"Yeah well now I don't know where Harls is."

"That ain't good man. There's way too much goin' on for her to disappear." Tig stood, more alarmed than before.

"Nah, if any one knows how to take care of themselves it's Harley. Shit, she's been training in the ring with you since she could walk." Opie retorted, noticing Jax's face turning into worry.

"Yeah..." Jax nodded, trying to reassure himself me than anyone else.

"I'll say one thing." Tig jumped in again. "We'd never have to worry about anyone getting a word outta her, that girl can keep secrets like no other."

Jax raised an eyebrow, confused but before he could ask questions, the ringing of his phone grabbed their attention. "Babe?" He answered, after seeing her name come up on his phone.

"Hey." He softened voice replied. "Meet me at the West Point Heights?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah babe, I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, turning to look at the expectant faces of his brothers. Shrugging his shoulders he finished his beer and stood from the bar stool.

"Wants me to meet her. I'll see you guys later."

Taking off on his bike, he was at the buildings in no time. Harley was sitting on the hood of her car, smoking a joint when he pulled the bike into a spot. He looked at the building, confused at why she would want to meet there out of all places, but he wasn't going to ask. He just approached her slowly, walking up between her legs and she smiled. It was the first real smile he'd seen in days. She flicked the finished bud to the ground and pulled him closer to her, pressing her soft, moistened lips against his.

"Come on." She whispered as he was about to deepen the kiss. "I got something to show you."

"What?"

He cocked an eyebrow, getting out of the way and helping her off of the car. She didn't say another word, just took his hand and led him inside of the apartment building. As confused as he was, he just went with it until she came to a stop at a door 3 floors up. Pushing the door open, the two walked into an empty apartment. Jax looked around the white walls and hardwood floors before turning to look at Harley who had been observing his reaction the whole time.

"What's this babe?"

She took a deep breath, excitement prominent in her big green eyes. "I know this is totally crazy... but this just opened up and I thought maybe it could be ours. We're graduating soon. You can't live at the dorms forever and God knows I can't stay with Otto and Luanne. What do you say babe?"

Jax smiled. This was one of those rare times he got to see her nervous. It brought a blush to her cheeks. Hell, It'd only been a short amount of time but he was already thinking of proposing to her after graduation. Maybe this was a smaller, slower step towards that so he wouldn't scare her off.

"Well I don't know... Spending 24 hours a day with you ..." He teased then liked at the wide eyed blonde in front of him and laughed. "That sounds like a dream come true babe. Let's do it."

"Really?!"

She stepped closer in front of him and he placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to steal another addictive kiss from her and nodded. How could he say no? A place of their own sounded like a dream. A sure step to their future.

"Hell yeah, baby"

Harley's eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around him. Lifting herself up on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips softly before pulling away to drag him by the hand around the rest of the rooms. It was a single bedroom, bath and kitchen. Just enough for the two of them. He hadn't seen her this excited in a while. Yeah, they were young. Yeah they hadn't been dating for a long time, but none of that mattered. He knew deep down that she was the one and he had no doubt that she felt the same.

* * *

After closing on their appartment, the two couldn't bring themselves to leave. The clubhouse would be full of members, Harley's house was practically a war zone, and Gemma's house would be full of lectures. None of that seemed appealing. They'd gone out shortly to buy an air mattress, some pillows and sheets before locking themselves in their own little world, they were good. Just the two of them together. Soon they'd take the things they needed from their houses and buy things to make it more of a home but tonight they didn't really need all that.

Harley lay in Jax's arms. His forehead pressed against hers as he looked down into her eyes. As much as he didn't show it, he was just as stressed about things as she was. Otto had a deciding vote next week on whether Jax got his patch or not. The way things had been going, it seemed likely that he'd say no. She looked into his eyes. Their deep blue color masking the uncertainty he felt. She hated how all of this had gone down, but her dad had to understand. It wasn't up to him any longer. She was a woman who could make her own choices. For him to end someone's life over this was just ridiculous. Maybe for Jax's sake she could talk to him. If it was even possible to get him to talk to her. He'd been avoiding her like the plague. The look of disgust written all over his face whenever he'd see her. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Talk to me."

She heard him whisper. His calloused hands running up and down the bare skin on her hip. She looked down at his soft pink lips as they moved and gave him a small smile. She couldn't burden him with all of her thoughts when he had his own to deal with. She slid her fingertips down his arm, bringing them down between his larger hand and lacing them together, lifting her head up slightly so that they're noses were touching.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Harley. Nothing. Whatever this takes, I'm in it baby. "

He spoke again. With a small smile, she kissed him softly. There was nothing in the world that felt better than having complete faith in the man by your side. It'd been rocky but hearing the truth behind his words made everything fade into the back ground.

Lf

"I love you, Jackson Teller."

"I love you, Harley Teller."

Jax smiled as his hand made its way up her body slowly to her cheek. He cupped it gently as his lips devoured hers. The tenderness in his touch setting her skin on fire as he pulled her body closer. Everything she was and everything she would be was his.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've been so busy with school and travel but I have been working on a few special projects. I've written a lot of fanfiction stories these last couple of years and I decided to create my own website for them. All of my Sons of Anarchy ones, and I'm working on one with Charlie Hunnam and Julian Edelman (random, I know) but please check it out. This just gives me the freedom to create without restrictions. I can write about anyone I want and even create original content. I'll be posting the rest of my updates on that side and if you follow the blog, they get emailed straight to you.

daydreamsonpaper . com

I've just launched it today and will be posting all of the stories up on there. Please please please check it out and let me now what you think!


End file.
